


My last breath

by Insanedragongirl100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/pseuds/Insanedragongirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nestled in the foothills of a vast mountain range is a series of five kingdoms that vary in size. In one of the largest and wealthiest of these kingdoms is the one ruled by Gabriel Agreste. King Agreste is greedy and selfish, constantly looking for the next way to increase his coffers. In his latest attempt, the greedy king invited the eldest princess from each of the five surrounding nations to a week long celebration. At the end of which, Adrien will choose a bride and the two kingdoms will merge. </p>
<p>Enter Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is the eldest daughter of one of the poorest of the five nations. If it weren't for her mother and her slight (large) crush on prince Adrien, she wouldn't have even considered going in any capacity but here she goes.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I found a prompt on Tumblr that I loved and i just couldn't resist!!! So I messaged the person who wrote it and she told me to go ahead and write to my hearts content so I did!!!
> 
> Sorry that it's so short but there should be more coming shortly!!!
> 
> As always, enjoy and maybe leave me a comment or two???

Nestled in the foothills of a vast mountain range is a series of five kingdoms that vary in size. In one of the largest and wealthiest of these kingdoms is the one ruled by Gabriel Agreste. King Agreste is greedy and selfish, constantly looking for the next way to increase his coffers. In his latest attempt, the greedy king invited the eldest princess from each of the five surrounding nations to a week long celebration. At the end of which, Adrien will choose a bride and the two kingdoms will merge. 

Unbeknownst to the eighteen year old and to his father’s delight, the invitations were received well and promptly returned.

All except one.

In the royal palace of one of the smallest kingdoms the eldest princess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not feel the same happiness as the other girls when she opened her invitation. In fact, Marinette crumpled the piece of parchment into a ball, tossed it in the direction of her advisor and stormed out of the room. 

The flustered advisor hurried after her, calling out for her as he closed the distance. “Princess Marinette please. You are being quite ridiculous. King Agreste specifically asked for the eldest princess from each kingdom. you have a dut--”

He was abruptly cut off when a pink slipper came hurtling in his direction. “Do not tell me about my duty. You know as well as I do that Adrian will choose the spoilt brat Chloe Bourgoise.”

The advisor started to speak again but he stopped when he saw Marinette’s steely glare. She was about to tell him exactly what she thought he could do with her so called ‘duty’ when her mother breezed down the hallway.

Seeing the tornado her daugher was causing, Sabine thought that it would be best if she stepped in now rather than later. “Thank you James, that will be all for now.” she said in dismissal, walking around to stand in front of her daughter.

Sabine didn’t give Mari time to argue, shoving her into the throne room and closing the heavy oak doors behind her as gently as she could.

“What’s this I hear about an invitation to go to the Agreste kingdom?” Sabine said, resting her hands on her hips and looking Marinette straight in the eye.

Marinette groaned and let her head fall back. If her mother had found out then she really had no choice. She would be making the two day trip to the Agreste kingdom. 

No arguments.

Sure enough, Sabine didn't waste any time. "You must go darling, if only to make our house known." 

Mari sighed and nodded quickly, causing her midnight colored hair to bounce with the movement. The seventeen year old knew that it was pointless to try and find a reason not to go.

Sabine smiled and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "Chin up Mari my dear, you never know, the prince could choose you!"

Mari rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother's words. She supposed that although her chances were slim, slim chances better than no chances at all and besides, it would be an excuse see prince Adrien and that made her heart pound just thinking about it.

Sabine pulled out of the hug and held her daughter at arms length. "Now, what outfits shall you wear to the celebrations? There's bound to be a party every night and you need to shine brighter than any star if you want to get prince Adrien's attention."

Before she could answer, Sabine turned pulling Marinette with her and the two walked out of the throne room, toward Marinette's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events in Paris I’ve decided to post this chapter a day later than I originally planned. My heart goes out both to the families of the people who have died and to those who were injured.
> 
> Right. So this chapter is a bit longer than the last so I hope you all are excited!
> 
> I did my best in trying to get the characters right....I hope that I did....I'm relatively new to fanfiction so here we go....without further ado, enjoy!!!

Sabine left Marinette in her room with instructions to pull outfits she thought would suit the occasion while she went to find the piece of crumpled paper that had once been an elegant invitation. Sabine unfolded it to get a better idea of the amount of time that she was working with and her mouth dropped in surprise. The invitation read that the celebration was to take place in a month's time from when it was sent, giving them only six days to get everything ready.

Sabine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. she hoped that a better mode of communication came about sooner rather than later because she could not handle this letter by messenger nonsense for very much longer.

With another sigh the dark haired queen turned on her heel, rushing out of the room and back to her daughter.

Hours later, Marinette fell onto her mattress in exhaustion. Her mother had pulled almost every outfit out of her closet and proceeded to force Marinette into wearing each and every one and then labeling them for each of the days she would be gone. Although she thought it was tedious, it did save her from scrambling to pick the right gown on her own. Said mother was still flittering back and forth around the room, pulling things out of cupboards and throwing them into her bags.

“Mother don’t you think that it’s time to stop for the night?” She muttered, her voice slightly muffled by the blankets.

Sabine stopped short and turned to face her daughter with a sheepish look on her face. She dropped what she had in her hand and went to sit on the bed beside Marinette.

Mari pulled her head up and promptly yawned before letting her head fall back into it’s resting position. This caused Sabine to laugh and she started running her fingers through Marinette’s wavy locks.

“Yes mon cœur I think you’re right, The work we’ve done more than suffices for tonight. Get some sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow morning.”

With a soft kiss to Marinette’s head, the queen got up and started for the door. Mari looked up one last time to say goodnight to her mother, waiting for the soft click of the door closing to let her head fall against the bed again.

Six days later, Marinette was shaken awake quite harshly by the very same attendant that she had thrown the crumpled invitation at. Mari groaned, (much to the advisor’s amusement) but reluctantly got up anyway. After he left she closed her eyes, her stomach falling to her feet when she realized the date. Today was the day that she had to leave for the Agreste kingdom. 

Marinette pulled herself over to the outfit that they had laid out the previous night and started pulling it on. The dress itself was fairly simple, the bodice, dark blue with a high neck and the skirt a medium pink with lighter pink flowers going from the waist to the bodice.

All too soon she was ready and the dark haired girl walked into the dining hall where her parents were just sitting down to breakfast. When Sabine saw her daughter she couldn’t help the large smile that broke out across her face. She leaned over to her husband and tapped his arm, gesturing in the direction of their little girl. Tom smiled and stood, pulling out Marinette’s chair for her. Mari smiled, thanked her father and took her seat.

“Are you excited mon cheri?” Tom asked as they were being served. 

Marinette kept her gaze focused on her plate and nodded slowly. She really wasn’t all that excited but if her going made her parents happy then she could bear it. besides, she was getting to see Adrien so it couldn’t be all bad. 

The rest of breakfast passed in silence and before any of them realized Marinette had to get ready to go. Tom and Sabine walked with her to the large entryway. The head of the stable came around the corner, leading a seventeen hand high dapple grey horse along behind him. Tom helped her up into the saddle and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Remember darling, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Go in there and hold your head up high. You are a beautiful, confident, amazing young woman and the world needs to know all about you.” Tom reached up with his other hand and rubbed his thumb across her cheek gently.

“Thank you Papa.” Marinette said softly, leaning into his touch and gripping the fingers of his other hand tighter.

Sabine walked over to her husband and wrapped her arm through his. “Have a good time baby!” she told Mari, reaching out with her other hand and rubbing her leg in an affectionate way. Mari smiled down at her mother and released her father's hands to grab her mother's.

Tom and Sabine pulled away and stood back, giving Marinette room to turn and head off. Mari smiled and blew a kiss in her parents direction. She grabbed the reins and steered the horse in the direction that she needed to go before turning in the saddle to wave behind her.  
“Bye Mama, Bye Papa, i’ll see you in a little over a week.” she called.

When she could no longer see her parents Marinette sighed, rested her head on the saddle’s pommel and took a deep cleansing breath. She just wanted this week to be over as soon as humanly possible.

 

Two days later deep in the Agreste kingdom, four large horse drawn carriages pulled into the large entryway of the palace. One by one princesses of varying ages stepped down and walked forward to the large doors. 

Adrien and his father stood side by side in the entryway, welcoming each princess. Just as the third girl was entering the castle a lone rider came cantering up the path. Adrien’s eyebrows rose and he looked from the other princesses to the rider coming towards them. He leaned in too his father and asked quietly if they were expecting anyone else. King Agreste looked down at the paper in his hands where he had written the names of each of the princesses. The only name left on that list was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

The wild haired girl that was racing up the path had to be her, there was no doubt about it. Gabriel simply nodded, his gaze firmly locked on the girl who was now dismounting and straightening out her gown as much as possible. 

Marinette could feel everyone’s eyes on her so she tried to take as much time as she could before she had to face them. After she pulled the third piece of imaginary lint off the skirt of her dress she heard someone behind her clear their throat so she finally turned around to face them.

A tall blonde man stepped forward and bowed. “You must be Princess Dupain-Cheng. My name is Gabriel Agreste and I welcome you to my humble kingdom.”

Marinette froze for a second before coming to her senses and dropping into a deep curtsy. “Thank you your highness, it is an honor to be here again.” 

“Please, come inside with us and get warm. One of the servants will bring your bags to your chambers soon.”

Mari gave her bags one more look and turned, trying to walk delicately up the stairs. The keyword in that sentence was tried and halfway up, the hem of her dress got caught under her foot and she started to fall. Marinette braced herself for the pain of hitting the ground but it never came.

Adrien watched Marinette trip almost in slow motion. Something in him flared up and he took a step forward, catching her before she hit the ground with an arm around her waist. Adrien winced at the weight pulling at his shoulder but he waited patiently for Marinette to relax and open her eyes.

"Are you ok princess?" He asked softly, setting her back on her feet and smiling.

A blush raced up her neck, across her face and she quickly pulled away from his hold. "I-I-I- yes, I'm fine....totally fine." She muttered, looking down at the hem of the dress to avoid having to look her savior in the eye. 

Adrien smiled and offered her his arm with a small bow. “It would be my honor to escort you inside.” He whispered so only she could hear.

Marinette bobbed a small curtsy and hesitantly linked her arm through Adrien’s. “Thank you, your highness but the honor is mine.” 

She had a moment of celebration in the back of her mind as they walked into the castle together. Mari couldn't bear to look around her but she could practically feel the glares of the other girls as she and Adrien glided past them. For a brief moment she thought she heard Chloé whisper something to her handmaiden but she chose to ignore it. After all it was her who was walking with Adrien, not Chloé.

Gabriel gathered everyone into the parlor and cleared his throat to gather their attention. When everything was quiet and every eye in the room was on him he began to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!!! I know that it's been a while and that I'm adding a new story to the two I've already started.....but I just couldn't help myself!!!!! I promise that I'll start working on them soon and have that back on track asap!


End file.
